Grounded
:Note: This achievement is equivalent to the Nintendo DS version achievement "Unsiege Mentality". :Normally you would think is near to the impossible, but you can do follow our instructions and do this right! Strategy Fume-shroom is essential to most strategy, as they ignore the roof's angle. The best way to get it is on Level 5-1, on Quick Play. To get it, you should pick the following (Up to 8 slots). And its a good idea to have purchased the roof cleaners. *Sunflower *Flower Pot *Coffee Bean *Peashooter or Repeater *Fume-shroom (with Gloom-shroom) *Umbrella Leaf *Garlic *Chomper A Garden Rake is strongly recommended. As the achievement states, you can't use catapult plants (Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults, or Melon-pults, let alone Cob Cannons and Winter Melons). If you have one of them, you can't achieve this. It's not very different from any other level, so it can be easy. Start building your Sunflowers first and then you'll see a Zombie. He will step on the rake and will die. Another one will come, so use a Peashooter to shoot him down. Put 4 Umbrella Leaves to defend your Sunflowers away from the bungees and later, when you have a lot of Sun, use the Gloom-shroom and Garlic, because the Gloom-shroom is technically cheaper and more efficient than a Threepeater. Then, replace the 5 Peashooters with Sunflowers. Then, when a Garlic is damaged, since it can't be repaired by the Wall-nut First Aid, use your shovel and then replace them, or let them finally get eaten, but if a Flower Pot gets eaten with 1 bite after a Garlic gets eaten, put a Flower Pot on a space where a zombie ate it, but don't be too late. Note: This Achievement can't be earned by completing Level 5-5 (Roof) as it is a bonus level in which no achievements can be earned. Another strategy Replay level 5-1. Choose The Sunflower, flower pot, umbrella leaf, coffee bean , fume-shroom, pumpkin, imitater pumpkin, potato mine, squash and whatever you want (except for lobbed-shots). First, build up sunflowers and use mines and squash to save sun, until you can afford fume-shrooms, and use umbrella leaves to cover every 3X3 square to protect yourself against bungees.Use pumpkins to protect the frontward fume-shrooms from coneheads. Fume Shroom strategy Replay level 5-1 or 5-3. You can use this strategy on 5-6 without replay. Choose Sunflower, Flower Pot, Fume-shroom, Coffee Bean, Squash, Potato Mine, Jalapeno. If you have more slots, use anything you want that is not lobbed shot. Plant a column of Sunflower. Use Squash or Potato Mine for few first Zombies. Plant 3 column of Fume-shroom and wake up it. If there is Bungees or Catapult, Use Squash or Jalapeno. Repeater/Gatling Pea strategy This strategy is quite simple. You can try this strategy on level 5-1 whether or not you are replaying. Pick: *Sunflower *Repeater *Gatling Pea *Potato Mine *Squash *Pumpkin and the Garden Rake. If replaying, also get: *Torchwood *Flower Pot *Umbrella Leaf **Imitater Potato Mine (optional, but can save you more Sun) **Twin Sunflower (optional, but can earn you more Sun) Start by planting Sunflowers (aim for 2 rows, but save space for Umbrella Leaves if you have it). When the first zombie comes, he will step on the Rake and die. When the second zombie comes along, use a Potato Mine on him. Remember that Potato Mines take around 15 seconds (approx. 3 squares for a normal zombie) to pop out of the ground, so plant them early. When the next zombie comes along, depending on the circumstances, you may usually be able to use another Potato Mine on him. If you are playing it a second time, you can use the Imitater Potato Mine (or the Squash, but the Potato Mine is cheaper) on the zombie after that. Keep repeating this process until you find these instant kills are still recharging while zombies are coming. When that happens, plant your Repeaters. Remember to plant them on the first row behind the slanted part of the roof. Slowly upgrade your Repeaters to Gatlings. Also plant Torchwoods protected by Pumpkins around two to three squares in front of your Repeaters/Gatlings. Good luck! First time in level 5-1 It is actually possible to complete this achievement at the first time,select this plants: Sunflower Snow Pea Pumpkin Chomper Potato Mine Jalapeno (for the excess of zombies on a lane) If you got extra seed slots select other plants that could be useful. A Garden Rake is strongly recommended. Now you have to do this formation: S:Sunflower C:Chomper SP:Snow Pea ( ):Covered with Pumpkin S S S C (SP) S S S C (SP) S S S C (SP) S S S C (SP) S S S C (SP) '''Note: '''The third column of Sunflowers is optional '''Note: '''Remember to replace your plants that has been stolen by a Bungee Zombie '''Note: '''Use Potato Mines to kill the Zombies at the begining of the level to save Sun Trivia *﻿This is a reference to when a child is grounded for being in trouble. *This is easier on devices with quick play. See Also *Roof *Achievements *Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Achievements Category:IPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch Achievements Category:Steam Achievements Category:Nintendo DS Achievements